Amnezja
W skrócie Powieść "Laleczka z saskiej porcelany Twarz miała bladą jak pergamin Nie miała taty, ani mamy I nie tęskniła - ani, ani" -Isabel Chloe? Fred, podaj kartotekę. -T-tak? Gdzie ja jestem? Kim jestem? Co się dzieje? -Is spokojnie! Nazywasz się Isabel Chloe Saint-Laurient. Masz jeszcze 16 lat. Jesteś w prywatnym szpitalu im. Joanny D'Arc. Paryż. Miałaś wypadek samochodowy 4 sierpnia. Rok temu. Dzisiaj mamy 21 listopada. Jutro są Twoje 17 urodziny. Masz najprawdopodobniej amnezję. Twoja rodzina nie żyje. Mama, tata, Twój brat zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Miałaś zamieszkać u ciotki i gdy przechodziłaś przez drogę jakiś chłopak Cię potrącił. Wtedy ciotka popełniła samo.. - Anno! To dla niej za dużo!!! Isabel jeśli chcesz możesz wyjść dzisiaj. - T-tak... Ale to chyba za wcześnie , prawda? - Nie! No co ty! Odwieziemy Cię ,dobra? - Ok. Już po kilku minutach byłam gotowa... To był dla mnie szok... Za co?! W ogóle dziwnie się ubierałam. Fred powiedziała mi , że to styl wiktoriański. Mój dom podobno też jest w takim stylu. W mojej dzielnicy oprócz mojego jest jeszcze taki jeden. Mieszkają tam dwaj bracia. Bałam się... Następny dzień. 9:00 -Lysander! Dzisiaj Twoje urodziny! Upiekłem Ci tort! -Serio? Zabrałeś się za gotowanie? -Z pomocą Rozalii! popatrz jaki piękny - ☀http://i61.tinypic.com/20k7x8n.jpg -Emm tak... Mam jedno pytanie. -Jakie? -Co się działo wczoraj w tamtym domu? - Wskazałem mu dom naprzeciwko naszego. - Rozalia mówiła mi , że wczoraj wieczorem Fred przywiozła tam jakąś dziewczynę. Siostrzenicę Titi. I zapomniałbym. Prosiła byśmy zajrzeli czasem do niej. - OK. To jutro , dzisiaj są moje urodziny. :D To straszne... Wyjrzałam przez okno. W domu naprzeciwko chyba była jakaś zabawa... Pewnie sąsiedzi też mają jubilata. Wyszłam przed dom. Zaczęłam płakać... -Czemu? Dlaczego moje życie tak wygląda! Boże , co ja Ci zrobiłam!? Jeszcze są moje urodziny. Obchodzę je sama. Nie mam nic... Nie mam nikogo...- - Przepraszam... - podniosłam wystraszona głowę. Na wprost mnie stał chłopak o białych włosach , oczach koloru złota i szmaragdu. Ubierał się w dodatku jak ja. - Ty jesteś siostrzenicą Titi? - Tttak... - szepnęłam - Czemu płaczesz? - - To nie ważne... - zaczęłam jeszcze bardziej płakać - Wybacz nie chciałem Cię urazić. Jestem Lysander , a ty? - - Isabel Chloé. - - Słyszałem , że masz urodziny... Ja też je mam - - Ale ty masz je z kim spędzać... Moja cała rodzina , nie żyje, mam amnezję... - rozryczałam się na całego - Cii... Nie płacz... Jeśli masz ochotę możemy pójść na spacer. Co ty na to? - Niezbyt Cię znam... Ale wydajesz się być raczej w porządku... Zgoda :) Boże co ja powiedziałam!? Zgodziłam się!? Boże a co jeśli mnie zgwałci przy pierwszej lepszej okazji?! Dobra uspokój się! - A więc Isabel Chloé. Jak do Ciebie mówić? - - N-nie wiem. Jak Ci pasuje... Nie wiem po co mam drugie imię. - - Do którego liceum chodzisz? - - Anna mnie zapisała do jakiegoś liceum hmm... chyba Słodkiego Morisa jakoś tak... - - Słodki Amoris? - O tak! Skąd wiesz? - - Chodzę tam do szkoły . Wiesz może do której klasy idziesz? Ja jestem w klasie II "F". - - Tak? Ja też .. - po raz pierwszy na mojej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. On też się uśmiechnął. - Lysander wydaje mi się , że powinniśmy wracać robi się zimno... - - Masz rację. Chodź może do mnie , poznasz moich znajomych. - Kiwnęłam od razu na tak. Perspektywa pozostania samej w domu , była raczej kiepska. Dom Lysandra był nieco większy od mojego. - O Lys! Gdzie byłeś? I kto to? - jakaś białowłosa dziewczyna do nas podbiegła. Pewnie to jego dziewczyna. - Rozalio , oto Isabel Chloé. Mieszka w domu naprzeciwko. Sama. - - A to ty! Moje kuzynki się Tobą zajmują! Anna i Fred , co nie? - - Tak... - Czułam się naprawdę nieswojo... Nikogo nie znałam... Poczułam jakbym zaraz miała się zapowietrzyć... - Lysander ja ... już pójdę do domu... - Wybiegłam bardzo szybko... Obudziłam się. 7:15. Ubrałam się. Hmmm.. Co tak pachnie? Jajka na bekonie? Zeszłam na dół... - O Isabel! Obudziłaś się! - w mojej kuchni zastałam Fred i Annę. - Co wy tu.. Jak wy? - byłam zdziwiona - Mamy klucze od Twojego domu. Dzisiaj Twój pierwszy dzień w szkole! Cieszysz się? - Co?! - Trochę? W sumie to się boję. - - Masz jedz :D Umyj się i jedziemy Cię zawieźć! - Zrobiłam jak prosiły. Śniadanie było pyszne! Szybko się ogarnęłam. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Śnieg! Naprawdę pada śnieg! Wśród płatków śniegu zobaczyłam Lysandra. - Isabel! Możemy Ci coś powiedzieć? - - Tak? Mam się bać? - - Nie! Jakby co to masz lusterko. - A no fakt w moim domu nie było luster xD. - Dlaczego mam dwa różne kolory oczu? - - Heterochomia. Ale ładnie Ci z tym! Nie martw się! Chodź idziemy bo mamy tylko 20 minut! - Wsiadłam do auta. Nagle stanęłyśmy. - Co jest? Dlaczego stoimy? - - To chyba silnik - - Mówię Ci , że to paliwo! - Fred i Anna się kłóciły. - HEJ! - - Tak? Isabel musimy pojechać autobusem. Niestety. - - W porządku. Fred jedź z nią ja zadzwonię po cholowanie. - Anna była wyraźnie poddenerwowana. Przystanek był na szczęście blisko. Fred poszła kupić bilety. Budka była z 700 m. dalej . Usiadłam pod daszkiem i czekałam. - ISOE?! TO ty?! - Jakaś czerwona małpa zaczęła do mnie biec - Isabel Chloé jak już. Znamy się? - - Jak to mnie nie pamiętasz? Barcelonette? Ferie , wakacje? No, halo dziewczyno , to ja Castiel! - Zaraz coś mi świta. Ten chłopak... - C-Castiel? T-tto ty?- znowu zaczęłam płakać. Automatycznie przytuliłam Castiela. -Isabel co jest?- - J-ja... Miałam wypadek i nic nie pamiętam... J-ja....jedyne co pamiętam... To chyba ty... J-jja... - - Ciii... Spokojnie... Isabel... idziesz do szkoły? - - Mhym.. Do Słodkiego Amorisa - - Przypadek? Ja też tam idę! Jestem w klasie II .. - "F"? - -Tak! No panno! Jak chcesz to mogę Cię oprowadzić po szkole! - - W sumie to znam tylko Ciebie i Lysandra...- heh... - Znasz Lysa? To spoko! Masz szczęście , że go poznałaś! To mój ziom! - Niektóre słowa padające z ust Castiela brzmiały strasznie śmiesznie. Od razu się uśmiechnęłam. - O Fred już idzie. I autobus już jedzie. Fred pospiesz się!! - Wsiadłam szybko do autobusu, a Fred skasowała bilety. Chwilę później (tak z 5 minut) zobaczyłam moje liceum... WOW... Liceum miało z trzy piętra. Była tam duża hala sportowa ładny ogród. Super. Od razu się zgubię. A tak mam Casa i Lysandra. -Isabel wysiadamy! Ja pójdę do pani dyrektor , a ty idź dać zdjęcie do legitymacji. Zapiszę Ci imię chłopaka do którego masz iść - zapisała jakieś imię. - Dobra. Do zobaczenia potem. - Od razu zaczęłam szukać czerwonej czupryny. Zgubiłam go! Zaraz... może znajdę Lysandra! Ech.. To nie ma sensu. Poszukam tego chłopaka , jak mu tam? O NIE! Ręka mi się spociła ! Wszystko zamazane... Boże co za szczęście! Weszłam powoli do liceum. Okej... To chybe te drzwi. Zapukałam. Zaraz usłyszałam miły głos który kazał mi wejść. - Em, Dzień dobry. Jestem Isabel Chloé Saint-Laurient. Przyszłam dać zdjęcie do legitymacji. - - A tak! Jestem Nataniel. Główny gospodarz szkoły.Oprowadzę Cię po liceum, dobrze? - - Heh... Już kolega obiecał mi oprowadzenie... - - Dobrze. Ale musisz wiedzieć ,że z powodu Twojej "amnezji" nie masz u mnie immunitetu. Jesteś traktowana jak inni. - Z miłego blondynka zrobiło się zło wcielone. Brawo. Masz już wroga! Powoli wyszłam z "Pokoju gospodarzy". Zaraz na kogoś wpadłam. -Auć. Przepraszam ,nie zauważyłam Cię! - wpadłam na chłopaka o czarnych jak węgiel włosach. - Nic nie szkodzi. To ty jesteś ta nowa? Armin jestem! - Armin pomógł mi wstać. - To aż tak widać? Isabel Chloé. - otrzepałam się . - Troszeczkę. To ja już będę iść. Pa Isabel Chloé!. - pomachałam mu. Ludzie tutaj chyba nie są aż tacy źli. Popatrzyłam na bok. Plan lekcji dla wszystkich klas. Pierwsza lekcja dla klasy "F" wolna. Super. - Isabel!! Uff.. Tutaj jesteś! - zobaczyłam zasapaną Annę. - Anno! Co ty tutaj robisz? - - Nie wzięłaś plecaka heh... Masz. Przy okazji dam Ci trochę kasy na obiad. - - O rany dziękuję! Dezorient od samego rana heh... Jeszcze raz dziękuję! - uściskałam ją i od razu Anna pognała najprawdopodobniej do Fred. A teraz. Pomyślmy gdzie znajduje się Castiel. Lub Lysander. Albo obaj. Dobra mniejsza z tym. Wyszłam przed szkołę. Byłam na dziedzińcu. Zobaczyłam Castiela... palącego papierosa. Co? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam Castiel nigdy by... Nie skończyłam myśli , bo zaraz do mnie przybiegł. - Och wybacz... Tak wiem , że nigdy nie paliłem , ale od kąd przestałaś przyjeżdżać na wakacje do Barcelonette zrobiłem się taki. Sorry. Chodź oprowadzę Cię. - nie dał mi nawet dojść do słowa. - Mhym. Mam tylko pytanie. Co jest nie tak z tym całym Natanielem? - - Z nim? A coś Ci zrobił? Jak ja go zaraz dorwę! - - Nie , tylko jakby... w ciągu minuty zrobiło się z niego zło wcielone. Powiedział , że z powodu amnezji nie mam immunitetu. - - A tego oczekujesz? - - No nie! Ugh... Daj mi spokój! - uciekłam . Weszłam najprawdopodobniej do piwnicy. Usiadłam sobie na schodkach i... po prostu znowu zaczęłam płakać. - Isabel? - - Castiel zostaw mnie... - - Ale to ja Lysander - - Przepraszam... J-jaa... Chlip -Chlip - Debil.... - Nie przepraszaj. Co ? Castiel coś Ci zrobił? - - To nie ważne Lysander. Proszę ty też mnie zostaw. Dajcie mi spokój. Błagam - - Nie będę nalegał. - I wyszedł. Usiadłem pod drzwiami od piwnicy. Ona nadal płakała. Jednak po chwili przestała. I usłyszałem ją. Ten niebiański głos. - Oh ma douce souffrance Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommences Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance Sans lui je suis un peu "paro" Je déambule seule dans Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur Est-ce mon tour ? Vient la douleur... Dans tout Paris, je m’abandonne Que d’espérance... Sur ce chemin en ton absence J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie N'est qu'un décor qui brille, vide de sens - Od Autorki Mam nadzieję , że was nie zanudzę xD Jest to moja pierwsza historia. Mam już plan na całą historię. UWAGA! Jeśli oddajecie głos proszę o uzasadnienie swojego wyboru. To bardzo mi pomoże! Dziękuję. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Amnezja" by Juki888? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:W toku